BATALLA EN LA NOCHE
by kaguya-tsukino
Summary: SKY HIGH ¿Una nueva amenaza? Es por ello que cuatro chicos se internan en una casa, y descubren algo que despues lamentaran haber visto o no SLASH Will Warren


¿Habéis visto la peli de Sky High? A mi me encanto, claro, nada más ver al "malo" me dije: me encanta este personaje, y mientras avanzaba la peli solo podía pensar en la buena pareja que hacían Will y Warren (claro que esto no se lo dije a mi primita pequeña cuando me lo pregunto) así que fue salir del cine y ponerme a escribir.

Disclaimer: los personajes, situaciones, nombres, etc. pertenecen a Disney (creo)

Aviso: esto es **SLASH**! que no se diga que no he avisado.

**BATALLA EN LA NOCHE**

En un barrio tranquilo, una casa permanecía casi a oscuras, y cuatro chicos se encontraban en su tranquilo jardín. Cuatro chicos que estudiaban en Sky High, la escuela de héroes.

**- Bien, sólo hay encendida una luz, deben estar en esa habitación.**

**- Es la habitación de Will.**

**- ¿Cómo entramos? **

**- Por la puerta, no somos delincuentes.**

**- ¡Es invasión de la propiedad privada!**

**- ¡Vamos Layla! Ellos no contaron con nosotros al quedar, somos sus amigos, si pasa algo malo lucharemos juntos ¡La ultima vez no hubieran podido salvar Sky High sin nosotros!**

**- Pero nosotros sólo somos curritos Zach, ellos son héroes. **

**- Si, si, derrítete Ethan y entra por debajo de la puerta.**

**- Ya voy.**

Ethan utilizo su poder, que consistía en derretirse y quedarse convertido en una masa liquida, por ese pequeño poder había entrado en la clase de héroes de apoyo, comúnmente llamados curritos, no era un poder muy espectacular. Rápidamente avanzo por debajo la ranura de la puerta, y una vez dentro volvió a tomar su forma humana y abrió la puerta por dentro.

**- Adelante, ya podéis pasar.**

**- Bien hecho Ethan.**

**- Bueno, ahora es mi turno.**

Y Zach utilizo su poder, el poder del que estaba tan orgulloso... podía brillar.

**- Zach ¡Apágate! Podrían ver tu luz.**

**- Ya me apago, o eso intento.**

Lo que pasaba era que no lo controlaba del todo bien el poder, y solía encenderse cuando estaba a oscuras (lo cual era muy incomodo para dormir) y a veces le costaba apagarse. También por este poder Zach había entrado en la clase de los curritos.

**- Ya estamos a oscuras. ¿Decidme como vamos llegar hasta el piso de arriba?**

Pero nadie dijo nada porque realmente era evidente que sin luz no llegarían arriba. Entonces notaron que se oían sonidos raros, pronto un gran ruido de algo rompiéndose se oyó, y todos se pusieron nerviosos.

**- Pasa algo¡enciéndete Zach!**

**- No soy ninguna linterna.**

**- No, eres una luciérnaga.**

Cuando Zach se encendió todos corrieron escaleras arriba al oír que los ruidos se habían convertido en gritos. Llegaron al rellano y estaban apunto de entrar cuando Layla los detuvo.

**- No sabemos lo que nos encontraremos dentro, hay que tener cuidado. No sabemos contra quien están luchando.**

Así que abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Will y todos asomaron la cabeza. Lo que allí se encontraron no era lo que todos esperaban. Ciertamente era una batalla, pero era una batalla de dos cuerpos desnudos que se movían al unísono, uno sobre el otro, sobre una cama rota.

Todos estaban petrificados¡Se suponía que Warren era el mejor amigo de Will, no su amante! Con razón habían quedado con gran secretismo, sin decir nada a los otros, todos ellos lo habían interpretado mal, habían creído que algún supervillano quería destruir el mundo y ellos dos querían salvarlo a solas porque estaban en la clase de los heroes, pero los amigos estaban para unirse a ellos en la lucha. Pero, desde luego, en esta lucha ninguno los chicos que estaban espiando por la puerta quería unirse (bueno, quizás a alguna de las chicas se les paso por la cabeza).

Un gran gemido se oyó de la boca de Will, pero pronto se unió a él Warren, y pronto dejaron de moverse. Segundos después se besaron tiernamente, y Will se levanto sin nada encima y se dirigió a la puerta.

¡Los iba a encontrar!

Layla se escondió detrás de una planta que había en un rincón y la hizo crecer de forma que su cuerpo quedara completamente oculto por las ramas.

Majenta se convirtió en cobaya y se fue a esconder a los pies de Layla.

Ethan se convirtió en líquido.

Zach se escondió detrás de un mueble, pero no dejaba de brillar.

Tenía Will la mano en la puerta... y Zach no dejaba de brillar.

**- Tienes un buen culo, cariño.**

Lo que hizo que Will riera, y diera tiempo a Zach de tranquilizarse y apagarse.

El pasillo estaba a oscuras y Will no noto nada extraño, así que siguió avanzando, pero piso algo extraño, líquido, y resbalo cayendo con gran estruendo.

Warren se apresuro en levantarse y saber que le había pasado a Will.

**- No ha sido nada, he pisado agua...**

**- ¿Agua? Será de cuando nos hemos duchado antes...**

Y no le dejo replicar, simplemente le beso ardientemente, y momentos después el vaivén de dos cuerpos unidos era lo único que se movía en aquella casa.

Claro, los otros cuatro chicos estaban petrificados, tenían mal futuro si alguno de los dos chicos llegaba a enterarse de que os habían visto. Will quizás se sonrojaría y lo dejaría pasar, pero era seguro que Warren los quemaría a todos lentamente.

**Mi novia se convirtió en mi archienemiga, y mi archienemigo se convirtió en mi novio (pero eso es algo que nadie sabe, o eso creen ellos)**


End file.
